


For you, I would do anything

by secretwriter07



Series: Iron Maiden [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mothering, One Shot, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter07/pseuds/secretwriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Before Correctional Error.<br/>Tony is down on his luck after the first run with the suit. Nienna offers her moral, and motherly support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, I would do anything

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Iron Man again, and the scene where Pepper quits, and tony is begging for her to stay, broke my heart. so I had a thought. What if Nienna had been there instead to offer her support? Not much of a difference, but I thought it could be a nice sweet one shot.

To say, Nienna was suffering was an understatement. She had endured months and months of worry with Tony gone, and held captive, then watched as he locked himself away. She didn’t know what to do. There were no rules on what to do when taking care of a child, especially an adult child that lived in his head most of the time. So when she was told that Tony had a suit with bullet holes in it, she had to investigate herself.

“What are you doing?” She asked walking through the broken door.

“I’m building a time machine,” He sarcastically remarked. “What does it look like I am doing?”

“It looks like you are trying to get yourself killed, and me a broken heart.”

There was a long silence. He looked at her with his sadden brown eyes, and it broke her heart. They reminded her so much of him as a child, when he ran to her room crying because of a nightmare. She was tempted to put him on her lap, but she doubted her could lift him. It would be interesting to try.

“I am trying to stop this…this mess I made,” He finally said. “These people have my weapons, and I want it to stop. I want to find the mole. I want to correct the error. I was left alive for a reason, and I want to make it count.”

She eyed him, feeling pride slowly rose to her chest. She finally did something right. She had to have. She walked over to him, examining the red iron suit he seemed to be working on. She glanced back at him. She slipped her arm around back.

“Every step you have ever taken has counted,” She muttered. “Maybe not to the world, maybe not to the company, but it has always counted to me. You have a brilliant mind, and if you want to stop making or selling weapons, then you should.”

There was a silence again; she could hear him playing with the wrench. Tony had never been one to talk about his emotions or express them so freely. So, she let there be silence. She let them stand together; facing the iron that would eventually be their savior and bring them to a bigger family in the future, but that was far, far from their minds.

She noticed the marks on his neck, and the cut on his head. She sat him down, and retrieved the first aid kit. They stayed in silence, a mutual agreement that there was support between the two.

“I hate to be sentimental, but I created this for you,” He muttered. “Not the suit, no that’s my new toy, it’s too fun to give away. The...the good of humanity. I always think of the looks you give me, the pride, the support, the cheesy smiles you always wear, like now, and I think how much I want to continue to make those stick. You are all I have for what considers family, and I want to be sure you are proud of me.”

Nienna stopped her movements, trying to hide her smile, and just hugged him to her chest. She didn’t want to say anything. She couldn’t. She didn’t want him mocking her for the tears. She kissed his head, and pulled away.

“Tony, I am always proud of you,” She assured. “Yes, I do wish you would control some of your wild ways, but everything else, especially with this weapons business, I can stand tall and proud. You may not be my son by blood or legal ways, but you will always feel like my son. I couldn’t ask for anything better. Now come on, enough with the cheesy topic. I want you to teach me to use this suit of iron.”

“Uh- no, like I said my toy, hands off,” He said with a brighter smile, the one that warmed her heart and soul.

For the rest of the night, she spent healing him, and hearing of his new design. It would always catalogue it as one of the greatest nights of her life, next to the night he was born.


End file.
